1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a database constructing system in which data for associating personal goods to wear or carry such as handbag, accessories, eyeglass frame and shoes which a person likes, with the personal characteristics can be collected to construct database, an eyeglass frame selecting service system, an eye test service system in which the person can try wearing an eyeglass frame at his/her own home, and a program product thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, at the optician where a customer visits, a clerk recommends an eyeglass frame that the customer seems to like, or recommends an eyeglass frame that seems to suit the customer, but there is a customer who does not always want to be recommended by the clerk.
Such customer looks into a showcase of eyeglass lens, and selects a suitable eyeglass frame, but the eyeglass frame shown in the showcase is not necessarily preferable for the customer.
In such a case, if the eyeglass frame which seems to suit the customer or the eyeglass frame which the customer seems to like, can be automatically picked up, for the customer the time required for selecting the eyeglass frame is shortened, and for the optician the clerk needs not to receive the customer excessively. Also, when many customers visit the optician, there is a limit for service that one clerk can afford to several customers, but if the eyeglass frame that the customer seems to like can be automatically picked up, it can be expected that the service for the customer be improved.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned demand, conventionally, the optician prepares a customer-managing database, but, since the number of individuals is limited, it was insufficient for grasping general trend of facial type and eyeglass frame. Also, since the database is prepared by manual input, much labor is required, and there was a possibility of making the input mistake. This kind of problem is not limited to the optician, and exists in a store or a specialty store selling handbag, shoes, or accessories.
Also, the optician allows the visited customer to select the eyeglass frame, shows face of the customer wearing the eyeglasses by a mirror, allows the customer to order favorite eyeglass frame, inserts eyeglass lenses to the eyeglass frame, and sells the eyeglasses to the customer, but in the conventional selling system of the optician, unless the customer visits the optician personally, the customer cannot try fitting the eyeglass frame, and it is inconvenient for the customer who has no time.
Today when the Internet has been developed and advanced, if the system in which the optician opens a homepage, a person accepts the homepage on a monitor screen of a personal computer at his/her own home, and selects an eyeglass frame on the monitor screen, and the eyeglass frame is synthesized with a facial picture can be constructed, the person having the personal computer can try wearing the eyeglass frame at his/her own home, and it is convenient that time for visiting the optician personally is saved. Also, it is preferable that the person can select the eyeglass frame at his/her own home until he/her finds the favorite eyeglass frame.
However, in the above described system, since an eye test data is omitted, if the eye test data can be obtained by the customer, the more certain selection of the eyeglass frame can be preferably performed. In this point of view, the construction of an eye test service equipment such as short-sightedness, has been suggested.
In automated eye test service equipment, it may be supposed that a user being served the eye test service may perform a series of operations from the eye test to selection of the eyeglass frame, but it is afraid that taking too long time to select the eyeglass frame and that waiting time of a next user who will use the eye test service becomes longer, thereby causing difficulty to the eye test service itself.